Farces of The Soul
by LadyofTheWhiteWater
Summary: Everyone has a side of themselves they want to keep hidden…unfortunately for Chip, his side has just been released upon Briarwood. AU to Soul Scepter and beyond.
1. Soul Split

The Farces of The Soul

By: Lady of The White Water

Disclaimer: Don't own them…pity. They are so cute too.

Summary: Everyone has a side of themselves they want to keep hidden…unfortunately for Chip, his side has just been released upon Briarwood. AU to Soul Scepter and beyond.

Pairing: Pending….and Nick/Madison

Many thanks to DJ Rocca and M14Mouse for the support and their ideas. You ladies rock!

There are many things I don't recommending anyone doing in life. One is trying to put a rubber duck into the toilet to see if it can fly. You are more likely to clog up the toilet and you lost your rubber ducky that way. Second thing is never light a match behind a cow's butt. My uncle lost a barn that way. I lost two month of my life helping him rebuild it. Third thing is never teach your cousins how to make a slingshot. You will never be allowed to hang out with them again. Fourth thing is never open strange looking bottles. It may be poison or in my case, a darn soul sucking monster.

Just say the whole experience hurts a lot.

I cannot really describe it. It is like a 1000 needles attacking you without any armor. The darkness surrounds me. I couldn't breathe or see. I couldn't scream as I try to fight the darkness.

"Hold on. It will be alright soon." A voice says.

"I hope so. It is almost as bad when I broke my arm in two places. I wonder if I still have that skateboard." I say.

"Nah…I think Uncle Carl threw it away. I thought it would be when we fell out of that tree." The voice says.

"Nahh…that one is rank third. The second one is when I used Aunt Mimi's trunk to slide down the hill and ran into that tree. Uncle Carl thought I had brain damage because I was singing the Barney song while my head was bleeding." I say.

The voice laughs.

"I forgot about that." The voice says.

Another wave of pain hit and everything become blurry for a split second. A second later, everything becomes clear and the voice returns again.

"Hey, I thought I lose you for a moment. Are you okay?" The voice says.

"I have been better. So, who are you?" I ask.

"I am a part of you. Soul scepter is dividing up our soul like a thanksgiving turkey. So, I decide to wait around and talk to you. I never really got much a chance to do that before." The voice says.

"Thank you. You seem to be an interesting other half to talk too." I say.

"Of course, I am the better you!" The voice says. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You sound like Xander." I say with amusement.

"Xander is a man whore. He is a good friend but a man whore. I wonder how he has the time for sex, saving the world, dating half the female and male population of Brairwood, and making money." The voice says.

"I wouldn't call Xander that." I say.

"But you thought it." The voice says.

"True. But he doesn't seem been dating much nowadays. At least, that is what I notice." I say.

The voice was silent for a moment.

"You know, I think you are right. You were always more observant than me. Maybe Xander is ready to have a relationship with one person instead of three. Nah…it would wreak his plan Xander. Hell, what is Plan Xander anyway? I never could figure it out." The voice says.

"Plan Xander is any plan that is worth a plan. At least, that what he told me." I say.

"Okay….Now, explain to me what in the hell does Maddie see in Nick?" The voice said.

"I don't know. As long as they are happy and Nick doesn't hurt Maddie, it is none of our business." I say.

"Maybe, it is the brood thing. I don't know why girls fall for that. It is sort of depressing." The voice says.

"Nick doesn't brood." I say.

"Please, he broods when that spell didn't go right. He broods when it rains. He broods when he doesn't get the shift he wants. He is like an Angel wantabe but less cooler." The voice says.

"That is not true. Nick just has some issues." I say.

"Whatever you say." The voice says.

For a moment, I thought he was gone because the voice went silence again.

"You know I wouldn't leave you unless the ugly son of bitch made me." The voice says.

"Thanks…that is very comforting. AHH…" I say with a shout. The pain rips into my body like I was on fire.

"Hey…Hey…stay with me. I know it hurts but Mr. Lance-A-Lot should be getting that staff. At least, he better be or I will rip him a new one." The voice says.

"You won't harm him." I say with a grin. I was getting so sleepy. Trying not getting your soul suck out of you is a lot of work.

"You are right. Fine, we just play a nasty prank on him." The voice says.

Talking to the voice was very comforting and sort of odd. It was an episode out of Twilight Zone.

"It is episode of Spiderman. You know the episode where that crazy lady was talking in his head." The voice says.

"Huh? I thought it would be the X-men. Xavier talked in their heads almost every episode." I say.

"Hmm…we are both of right." The voice says. The voice seems to be thinking before it speaks again.

"Promise me something, okay?" The voice says.

"What?" I say with curiosity.

"Ask Vida out. There is enough sexual tension between you two to cut a rock. We really need to get laid." The voice says.

"There is not." I say. I wonder if I was blushing because at this point, I should be.

"If you don't ask her, I…we would." The voice says.

"I think about it." I say. Another wave of pain hit me. It was worse than before. It feels like I am getting torn apart.

"Damn you, Necorali. We are going to rip out your heart and run over with Vida's jeep." The voice says.

"I agree…with…you…on that." I say as the pain die away again.

"Hold on…please…just a little awhile longer." The voice pleads.

"AHHHH!" I scream as the pain doubles. I hear the crash and something breaking.

"You son of a bitch. You leave him alone." The voice says. It was funny. The voice wasn't inside my head anymore. I feel sort of funny but it wasn't a bad feeling. It was just strange. I feel someone pick my head and set it on something soft.

"Hey…wake up…Come on…tell me if you are okay. Please…" The voice pleads with me.

Slowly, I open my eyes and stare right into someone who looks like me.

"Hey, my other half. Welcome back to the real world." He says.

End of Soul Split

Next Chapter: The Great Spandex Debate

A/N: Hmm…first fic is out and running. Oh, yes…Welcome to my world now. Read and Review.


	2. The Great Spandex Debate

Farces of the Soul: The Great Spandex Debate

By: Lady of The White Water

Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't own them.

"Hold a little bit more, Chip." Daggeron says as he picks up the Staff of Tropez. He points the staff toward Chip. A glowing light bursts from the staff. The soul scepter pulls toward the staff. It happens so quickly that he didn't have time react. Korragg's sword cuts across the staff of Tropez and it shatters into pieces. Slowly, the vortex disappears and something slimmer from the air.

His month drops…There are two of them.

Two Chips…right there before his eyes. The second Chip got up from the ground and turns toward Koragg.

"You son of a bitch. You leave him alone." The other Chip says. Koragg seems to be in shock and casts the mystic circle to get out of here. The other Chip watches for a moment before he knees down to Chip on the ground.

"Hey…wake up…Come on…tell me if you are okay. Please…" The other Chip pleads with Chip. He could tell Chip was moving around and sitting up. He shakes off his shock and runs over to them. The other Chip looks at him.

"You took your sweet time, Sir Sun-A-Lot,"The other Chip snaps.

"Hey…Leav…Hi…" Chip says in between coughing. He removes his hand from his mouth. It was cover in blood.

"What is the hell is going on? He isn't supposed to be doing that." The other Chip says angrily.

"I don't know. It has to do with the soul scepter. We won't know until we get back to Rootcore." He said.

"I guess our dear teacher doesn't know everything." The other Chip says. He was about to say something to before he was cut off. He turns toward Chip and Chip was staring at the other Chip. It seems to him that there was a silent conversation taking place. The other Chip's shoulders drop down and look back over at him.

"Fine…Fine…Let's go to the giant stick in the ground. I want him fix as soon as possible." The other Chip says. The double helps Chip from the ground. Chip looks pretty bad. He was pale and trembling. It was fairly quiet while we walks down the mountain expect for the double's colorful comments.

"Damn rock…I hope you shatter into pieces."

"Chip…you seriously need to lose weight."

"Okay…You made a very good point. We weight the same. You are still heavy."

"How is far is it to the train? Hey, why didn't you bring the train to the top of the mountain? Another damn stupid rock!"

"Because the staff's magic won't allow it." He said as they finally make it to the cleaning. He could see Jenji running toward them. He looks both Chips up and down.

"You are supposed to heal his soul. You weren't supposed to make two of them. What are you explain to the others? Look, you have two Chips to deal with. Probably one is going to die before hand. He is pale as a ghost." Jenji said.

"Look here, scratch and sniff kitty…Neither of us is going to die because you are the first one to take the dirt nap." The double says angrily.

"Wow…he got a mouth on him." Jenji said.

"You have seen nothing yet, kitty. Now move out of my way. Chip needs his rest here." The double says as he moves Chip to get him comfortable.

"So…what do we call you?" Jenji says. The double looks at Chip for a moment.

"You can call me Charlie." Charlie says with a shrug.

"Okay…Charlie….Get on board." He says as he turns and boards the train.

"What else am I going to do? Tap dance and make cookies?" Charlie mumbles as he helps Chip onto the train. He starts up the train and feels the familiar pull into space. He stares into space before he looks behind him. Chip and Charlie were in the middle seats. Chip's head was lying on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie was looking out of the window but every once in a while, he would look over at Chip with a concern look. Chip opens his eyes and looks at his counterpart. Charlie tries to look away but Chip grabs his face and forces him to look at him.

"Will you stop doing that?" Charlie says.

Chip tilts his head.

"Fine…Fine…you win." Charlie says. Chip gives him a smile then relaxes against his shoulder. Charlie smiles a little back before he turns his attention to me. Charlie frowns and then scowls at me. Quickly, He turns away from the pair and head back toward the control room. He doesn't quite know what to make of Charlie. He is so different from Chip. He is loud and so bitter but those moments of concern makes him wonder. It did truly bother him that he really didn't know his student and squire.

"Hey, Daggeron, we are almost there. We drop Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum at Rootcore. Maybe, Undonna will have some way to fix them or put them back together." Jeniji says.

As Jenji spoke, a portal opens up and the train pulls up to Rootcore. As soon as the train stops, I head toward the back. Charlie was already helping Chip up from the seat. He gave him a sour as he hit the door to open it. The minute the door opens, Charlie and Chip slip out.

"Okay…" He says. Quickly, he follows the duo to the door.

"I must go and help the others." He says.

"So that leaves us to tell Undonna the whole story. Yay for us." Charlie says sarcasm.

"It's necessary." He says. He just knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Listen, you need to chill. You don't have to go around bit everyone heads off." Jenji says as he pops up from behind him.

"No…What I really need, scratch and snuff kitty, is for you to shut up. One more word, I will stuff catnip up your…" Charlie was cut by a well time hand of Chip. Chip looks over at Jenji and gives him an apologize look.

"You know I miss you more and more already, Chip." Jenji says.

"Let's go." He says.

"Okay…lets hit the road." Jenji says as the door starts to close. We make our way back to the control room.

"You think it is a good idea to leave them there?" Jenji ask.

"We don't have much of a choice, Jenji." He says as he starts up the engine again.

"Great, what do we do now?" Charlie says as he watches the train disappear. He could hear a familiar echo and a voice. Chip was leaning against the month of the dragon.

"We go after them." Chip's voice says in his head.

"Hell, no. Scratch and Snuff Kitty was right. You look like a ghost. You can barely walk. You want to go and fight." He says angrily.

"Daggeron can only do so much. Without us, they cannot form the megazord." Chip says.

"We can't ever morph. You can't talk. We won't be much good to them." He says angrily.

"I can to talk." Chip says.

"In my head doesn't court." He says.

"I can to…" Chip says before he starts coughing.

"Stop doing that to yourself." He says as he wipes the blood away from Chip' month. His other half was so damn stubborn. Sometimes, he just wants to hit him.

"You won't hit me." Chip says in his head again.

"Smart ass." He says.

"Thank you. You can try to morph." Chip says as he hands the morpher to him.

"Fine…Fine…" He says as he takes the morpher.

"Mystic Souce…Mystic Force. See? Nothing happens!" He says as he went through the motions.

"It was worth a try." Chip says.

"Well, I am for one glad it didn't work. The spandex digs into our ass and that cape is so freaky annoying. How in the hell does one fight with that thing on? Lets not forgot how geeky it is. We are surprise a monster has come running along and grab our capes yet." He says.

"I like the cape." Chip says.

"We know…that is the scary thing." He says.

"We have to do something. Our friends need us." Chip says.

"No…we are staying right here." He says. Why must he be so stubborn about this? At least, when he was in there, Chip had some common sense.

"NO!" Chip says as he starts to walk off.

"Hey…Hey…Stop right there." He says as he grabs his shoulder.

"Why are you stopping me? Don't you care?" Chip says as he turns around.

"Of course, I care, damn it. But my first concern is you." He says. Chip blinks at him for a brief moment.

"What? Other people do care for you. Not just Uncle Carl. Don't be so damn surprise, my dear other half. I would be useless without you." He says. Chip smiles at him.

"So would I. Hmmm…" Chip says as he thinks.

"What is on your mind?" He says.

"You remember that show where those twins merge into one person. After awhile, they would split back apart. Maybe, that would work for us." Chip says.

"I remember that. Nai was hot." He says with a grin.

"I always thought Mare was hotter…but do you think it would work?" Chip says.

"Possible…hey…you want us to remain split?" He says with surprise. This throws him for a loop. He thought he was going to run around a bit before become Chip again. Chip become quiet and looks away.

"Hey…Hey…it is alright…I won't tell anyone." He says as he touches Chip's shoulder. Chip nods his head.

He shuffles uncomfortable as silence fall between them.

"So are we going to stay here or help our friends out?" Chip says with a grin.

"Alright…Alright, you win. But the first sign of you spiting up blood or you get your ass kick. I am dragged your butt out of there." He says.

"Deal." Chip says with a grin. Chip starts to walk toward a tree and then he turns around.

"Does the same rule apply to you?" Chip says with a grin.

"Smart ass…Now get moving." He says.

End of the Great Spandex Debate


	3. The Three C's

The Farces of The Soul: The Three Cs

By: Lady of The White Water

Disclaimer: Don't own them…pity. They are so cute too.

Summary: Everyone has a side of themselves they want to keep hidden…unfortunately for Chip, his side has just been released upon Briarwood. AU to Soul Scepter and beyond.

Pairing: Pending….and Nick/Madison. SLASH in the future.

Uncle Carl tastes the sauce when he hears the slamming of the door.

"Are you sure he is home, bro?" A voice says.

Ahhh…his nephew was finally home. He wonders what take that boy so long get home sometimes. He wasn't like that before. It must be the new kid…Jack?…Flick? Dick?…It is ends in a K that is all he remembers. He will ask his nephew later.

"I am in here, Chip!" He shouts from the kitchen.

"We are coming, Uncle Carl!" Chip says loudly.

We? It is probably just Vida or Madison. Those girls are always in the house. Not that he remind the girls help Chip through a difficult time. He is thankful to the girls when his nephew came out of his lifeless state. He couldn't lose another family member that day.

He turns around when he hears Chip and his guest. His mouth drops at what he saw next.

There were two of them. Two Chips! They were the same in every way possible. They had the same hair, face, clothes, and height. One of the Chips waves to him happily.

"Hello, Uncle Carl. How about you sit down? You look like you going to die on us." Other Chip says. The other Chip shots him a look as offers a seat for him. He takes the seat while staring at them.

"Hey, he does!" The other Chip says.

"Is this some type of joke, Chip?" He says in shock. This got to be a joke. Sure, he plays pranks before. The loss of his hair was one of them.

"Nope. It is one of those crazy stories you wouldn't be believe if we told you. But guess what? We are going to tell you anyway!" The other Chip says with a grin. Both boys took a seat across from him.

"First off, I am Charlie. He is Chip. Easy enough?" Charlie says with a grin. That was easier said than done. They look to same to him. One Chip got out a dry easer board and marker from his bag. He draws something on his board and then writes something. He turns it around and shows it to him.

I AM CHIP.

"Is the reason you can't talk, Chip?" He asks. Chip looks over at Charlie.

"Huhh…that is sort of part of the story. First off, we are power rangers." Charlie says.

"Whoa..Whoa…Power Rangers…That is stupidest thing I have ever heard, son." He says. Maybe, he drinks too much the night before. He didn't have a hangover this morning. Now, he is wishing he did.

"Just believe us for a moment. So, lets us tell the story and then we wave our wand later." Charlie says.

"There are wands?" He says.

"It is part of the story, dear uncle. Long time ago in a galaxy…Ouch…gee…you didn't have to kick me. Okay, I get to the point. You remember the lovely earthquake that happened a few months ago? Okay, an old man talked us into going to the forest. What?" Charlie says as he looks over at Chip.

"We wanted to go!" Chip writes on the board.

"Okay…we wanted to go. You know I wonder what happened to the guy. Anyway, the old guy led us to the crazy lady. Well, it was indirectly." Charlie says.

"Undonna isn't crazy!" Chip writes and erases on his board.

"That is still up to debate." Charlie says.

"Who is Undonna?" He said.

"The crazy lady is our mentor in the ways of magic." Charlie says.

"Magic? Come on now, boys. That is impossible." He says. Chip and Charlie look at each other.

"Good point, bro. Are you looking closely, Uncle? Magic…Magic did this to us! But you insist on seeing magic. We show you a little magic!" Charlie says with a snap in his voice. He could the angry in Charlie's eyes and an annoy look on Chip's face. He must be really drunk. Maybe, he is dreaming. That would make sense. Chip turns to his bag again and pulls out a cell phone. The cell phone pops open and he could see an odd crystal point to it.

The boys put their hands over the cell phone and points at the table.

"Majuna Majuna!" Charlie says. In a flash of light, he sees the table just vanishes into thin air. His mouth drops as he moves his hand where the table once was.

"Majuna Majuna!" Charlie says again. A second later, he was on the floor.

"Boys, you didn't have to do that." He says. The boys just grin at him like a pair of cats.

"Now do you believe us?" Charlie says.

"I believe! I believe! Now, can you return the table and my chair?" He says as he throws his hands up.

"But of course, Uncle." Charlie says with a smile.

"Majuna Majuna! Majuna Majuna!" Charlie says as the flash of light makes the chair and table reappear. He crawls back into the chair and stares the boys. He didn't know where to start next.

"Okay…I believe in the magic thing…and the power rangers thing. I need to work on that. Okay…now back to the story, how did this happen?" He says.

"You remember that Edward Scissor hands reject monster running around. Well, she and her partner in crime were running around town stealing souls. Our public duty or stupidity as power rangers is to go and fight the thing. We lost the first time. Anyway, the second time we went into battle, we getting our butts kicked again. You know…I am seeing a trend here. Anyway, we pick up a bottle and open it up. Trust us when I say that there wasn't a Jack in Box toy inside. It was a damn soul sucking demon." Charlie says.

"Boys…what did I tell you about opening strange things! Did you learn when you opened up Aunt Kate's jewelry box?" He says with a sigh.

Kate was a good woman but she had this creepy habit of keeping a tooth from each of her dead dogs. He remembers telling Chip not to mess with Aunt Kate's things. That never does work with the boy. He would always go and do it anyway. He remembers his screams and the little boy clinging to his leg. Chip would refuse to go near Aunt Kate for a solid week. All was forgiven once Aunt Kate gave Chip a new toy.

"I know it was stupid. But I was so frustrated that we weren't getting anywhere. I didn't think when I pick up the bottle and open it." Chip writes on his board.

"Hell, I was hoping the soul sucking demon would eat her! Bitch." Charlie says.

"Charlie…watch your language." He says.

"Yes, Uncle. Anyway, Vida and Xander dragged us back to Rootcore. Randomly, Daggeron pop up to drag us up to Mount Everest. " Charlie says with a frown.

"Vida and Xander are power rangers too? Where is Rootcore? Why were you two on Mount Everest?" He says with confusion.

"Yes, Vida and Xander are power rangers. So are Nick and Madison. Rootcore is a giant stick in the ground in the forest. Mount Everest is where they keep the Staff of Topaz. Don't ask me why because I have no clue." Charlie says. Chip rolls his eyes before he erases and writes something.

"Chronogel left her staff up there. So it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. If you were paying attention to Daggeron, you would know." Chip writes and erases.

"Teacher's pet." Charlie teases and Chip sticks out his tongue.

"Boys…" He says with a grin.

"Okay…Okay…Daggeron dragged us up mountain and surprise! The honorable purple dinosaur pop up and want to fight. He stole the staff away from Daggeron. I swear that guy has radar somewhere. Maybe, it is up his ass. The soul sucking monster knocked us out at this point. We know there was a lot of fighting." Charlie says.

"The honorable purple dinosaurKoragg. He is an evil knight." Chip writes on his board.

"Oh…Charlie, watch the language!" He says. Charlie waves his hand at him before continuing the story.

"Anyway, Sir Sun-A-Lot beat him and got the staff. The staff was doing its thing like curing us. Before the purple dinosaur knocked the staff out of his hand and broke it. Then Taa-Daa! I came into existence!" Charlie says as he spreads his arms out.

"It is only impressive the first time you do it." Chip writes and grins at Charlie. Charlie sticks out his tongue at Chip. He couldn't help but start laughing. This whole situation is odd but the boys make him feel comfortable. He wishes he knew why.

"Are you like his double or something?" He says.

"No…I am a part of Chip's soul but with handy human parts." Charlie says.

"Okay…what happened next?" He says.

"Sun-A-Lot dragged us back down the mountain. I hate rocks by the way. He stuffs us into a train and rides us to the stick in ground. He drops us off and left us to tell Undonna the bad news. We decide to not to listen and follow anyway." Charlie says.

"That is after we argue about the spandex." Chip writes.

"That too and my other half thought of a plan. I think it work out quite nicely too if I do say so myself." Charlie says.

"What was the plan?" He asks.

"Are you ready for to see what behind door number 3, Uncle? Charlie says as he turns to Chip. Chip nods his head and then offers his hand. Charlie reaches out and takes Chip's hand. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull on what happens next. Chip pulls Charlie toward him and Charlie almost seem to blend into Chip. Two Chips were now one. Chip shakes his head to clear it.

"We are getting better at this." Chip says.

"How?" He says.

"We don't know how we did it. We just know." Chip says with a shrug.

"Why are you two together now? I mean…why one person…I mean isn't" He says.

"Because we can't. In a few minutes, we are going to split again. The only way we hold together is when we morph." Chip says.

"But can't you? I mean…" He says.

"No…I…we mean we don't want too." Chip says sadly.

"Chip…" He says softly as he reaches out and touches his hand. God, he wishes he could comfort the boy better. He seems so sad but Chip still smiles at him for a moment.

"Excuse me, uncle." Chip says as he removes his hand. He moves away from the table and suddenly, Charlie slimmer back into existence. Chip falls to the ground and Charlie went to help him up. The boy looks pale as Charlie help him back into the chair. Charlie looks slightly shake when he sits back down.

"It takes a lot of us to do that. Vida threw a fit when she saw us do that the first time." Charlie says.

"I bet. What happens next?" He says.

"Well, we went to save the day of course. You should have seen their faces, uncle. It was hilarious. Edward Scissor hands reject and her turtle face sidekick just stares at us. Nick didn't know what to make us. We are like his worst nightmare came true. I will pause for the happy dance. I think we gave Maddie a heart attack. Xander kept pointing like we were a bad wet dream or something. Vida look like she about to punch someone." Charlie says as he laughs.

Chip rolls his eyes.

"It was because Charlie shouted, "Come on bitches! Your daddy is back in town." I didn't have my board at the time. So, I couldn't hit him yet." Chip writes.

"What? It was so prefect, bro!" Charlie says with a grin. Chip tilts his head at Charlie. Charlie just smirks before burst out laughing.

"Okay…Okay…Back to the story. After we gave everyone a heart attack…The monsters got their acts together and attacked. That was a big mistake because we kicked their asses." Charlie says.

"He is right. We make a good team." Chip writes before erasing the board.

"The best team ever." Charlie says as he high fives Chip.

"The monster got big…cheaters. Anyway, we decide to try our plan C. I love their reactions when they saw us merge. I wish I had a camera. Hey, bro…does our morpher come with a camera?" Charlie says. Chip shrugs his shoulders before opening the cell phone to check.

"Anyway, we become our zords and kick the monster back to hell. End of story…well, until they drag us back to Rootcore. That was bad." Charlie says.

"How was that bad?" He says.

"They tried to fix us. It was nothing more than fighting and finger pointing. Nick had the nerve to ask Chip to talk. I shocked him at that point." Charlie says.

"He punched him." Chip writes.

"He deserves it." Charlie pouts.

"He didn't know…about me coughing up blood when I talk." Chip writes with caution.

"What? You are going to hospital this moment, young man. Why didn't you tell me?" He says loudly. These boys are going to drive him nuts.

"There is nothing you can do, uncle. Magic did this. Magic is the only thing that can fix it. We hope." Charlie says as he looks over at Chip.

Chip shrugs before writing something.

"Or I will be force to drink every potion until I die which isn't very appeal. They taste awful." Chip writes before erasing again.

"Is that it?" He says as he stares at the boys.

"Pretty much." Charlie says.

He sighs as he tries to think. His thoughts were lost and jumble. He looks at the boys and they stare at him sadly. That is when he notices the wand in their hands.

"Luma Gulude" Charlie says.

He swears he could hear Chip's voice.

"Sorry." Chip says softly.

A flash of light hits his eyes and then darkness claims him.

He growls softly as a light hits his eyes.

"Uncle Carl. Wake up! Come on. The beer couldn't have got to you that badly!" A familiar voice says to him.

"Charlie?" He says softly.

"The one and only." Charlie says with a grin.

"What happened?" He says as he rubs his eyes.

"No clue…when we got home, you were lie out on the floor. IS your sauce trying to kill us?" Charlie says.

"Watch your month, boy. You like that sauce." He says with a grin. Charlie helps him to his feet. He turns to see his other nephew checking on his sauce.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" He says softly.

"Not well. They still don't know what is causing the blood. They are going to send him to another doctor." Charlie says with a sigh. He pats Charlie's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Charlie. Everything will work on in the end. Chip tells me how that sauce is coming! So, I can put on the pasta!" He says

"Let hope he doesn't try to kill us with that." Charlie says softly.

"Boy…one more word, I make you eat roaches, boy!" He says with a grin. Chip turns around and burst out laughing. Soon, the house was full with laughter.

End of The Three C's.

A/N: Both spells came from Magirangers. YAY! Yes, I know I didn't answer a lot of questions. Well, too bad. Anyway, thank everyone for their lovely reviews in the last chapter. As always Read and Review if you wish.


	4. Reconnections and Disconnections

Farces of the Soul: Disconnections and Reconnections

By: Lady of The White Water

Disclaimer: Don't own them…well, maybe…Charlie.

Takes Place a Week After The Three C's

The alarm clock is buzzing in his ear and yet, Chip Thorn didn't want to get up. Normally, he would be so happy to greet the morning. Now, he isn't. The only thing that he looks forward to now is swallowing more potions, his stomach twisting and turning, and his friends ignoring him. He knows that they don't mean to do that on purpose. They have been very busy with Toby's first year anniversary of the shop.

So, it takes him forever to get anyone attention. He would have to wave his arms around to get someone's attention or poke them with his board. Then he would have to write quick enough on his board to get his message across. With costumers around, that prove to be difficult and a big time waster. So, he has to wait to crowd dies down before he could get anyone attention which was so hard.

More often than not, he left standing there...lost in the crowd.

Sometimes, he would use Charlie to relay messages which work only part of the time since his brother's attention span is shorter than his. Oh, lets not forget that his brother's attention is totally focus on V. A wave of jealousy hit him…but there was really nothing he could do about it. He wasn't blind from the looks that Vida have been giving Charlie either.

Maybe….

"Wakey…Wakey, Chipper. It is time for us to go to work," Charlie says as he shakes him.

He growls softly as he puts the pillow over his head. Why didn't Charlie go for him? They look like alike. Oh…right…they were able to tell Toby that Charlie was Chip's cousin. Who knew Xander was a fan of the Pattie Duke Show? A good case of a sore throat prevents him from talking. He doesn't think Toby believe them when they told him that.

"Come on, my dear other half…we have to get to work," Charlie says.

"Fine….Fine," He said into his brother's mind.

This telepathy thing was strange to say the least. He wishes he could use to talk to the others. Charlie and he test limits of what they can do. His brother could only send thoughts a few feet and they were half sentences. He could send his thoughts a good mile or more before it gives him a headache.

He throws the blankets off and heads toward the bathroom. Charlie was already dress and out the door. He steps into the bathroom and notices the potion bottles around the sink. His stomach starts to twist with a thought of taking of another potion. Some of the potions make him sick to his stomach and he would throw up few minutes later. Some of the potions send chills all over his body then he would start sweating. Then the cycle would continue. Some has no effect on his throat and voice. He picks another potion and stares at it for a moment. He pops the top and makes a face at the awful smell. He finishes the potion and rubs his throat. This one didn't taste too bad.

"Hello, my name…." He says before he cuts off. He feels scratching then tearing in his throat. The familiar warm blood fulls his throat and then well…he coughs it up. Quickly, he grabs a towel and coughs the blood into the towel.

He hates this but he continues to do it in hopes that one will work.

"Chip? Anything wrong?" Charlie says as he bangs on the door.

He sighs as he stuffs the feelings of sadness and frustration deep inside. He didn't want his brother to feel even guiltier about it.

"No…nothing is wrong. Just another potion didn't work," He says back.

"Sorry…bro…" Charlie says softly. He could feel the guilt coming from his brother.

"It's okay…" He says.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders…if it is going to be okay again.

---------MF--------------

Chip kicks a rock out of the way as he walks down one of the many forest paths. He sighs softly as his thoughts try to make sense of them which only give him a headache. Funny thing is he was supposed to be working. Who was he kidding? No one notices that he was there. He doubts they notice that he was gone. Over the course of the week, everyone has seems to forgot about him. Maybe, it is part of the Soul Scepter….to be forgotten. This morning, Xander passes out assignments, he forgot about him. Once could be thought of as a mistake but three times in a row. Sure, it is nice not to work sometimes but he feels the need to do something. Anything would do! It took five minutes to get Maddie's attention and then minute he got it, Nick took it away. Vida just pass by him without a hello. Of course, she says hello to Charlie.

Maybe, that is it. Charlie was his replacement. Everyone seems to like him…expect Nick. Charlie doesn't care about that.

Stop it! Stop it!

He wipes the tears starting to form on his eyes. He wasn't going to cry! He wasn't!

First thing he will stop feeling sorry for himself. He is training to be a knight. He needs to start acting like one. Second thing is he needs to step up and start looking for a way to cure his throat. Undonna and Daggeron can only do so much. This is his problem. He is going to fix it. Third thing he needs to do is quit the Rock Poruim. As much as he loves working there and his friends, he can't stay there. It isn't helping him one bit. He is just stressing out himself and his throat. Maybe once it heals, he can go back.

He hopes…

He sighs softly. It is going to be tough because of Charlie will fight him on this. Who was he kidding? Everyone is going to fight him on this. He can image what fun disagreements he is going to get into.

Maybe, he could sneak into Toby's office and tell him then.

……

Maybe, he shouldn't have gotten out bed this morning.

He hears something and quickly, he turns around. He looks around to see nothing was there. Maybe, it was a tree branch or something. He turns back around to Phineas right in front of him. He stumbles back in surprise.

"Hey!" Phineas says. He waves a hello at Phineas. He didn't think to bring his board with him. It is currently being use as a note board for Charlie…if he ever discovers that he is gone. He feels a twist in his stomach at that thought and then shakes his head. In this case, he didn't know if Phineas could read or not. Phineas just stares and tilts his head at him.

"Ohh…Hey, Chip! Uhh…where is everyone?" Phineas says.

He sighs as he waves in his hand in a vague direction toward Rootcore. Well, he thinks it is the direction of Rootcore. He really couldn't explain to him that they were at work.

"Hummm…I am sorry about your voice. You know I lost my voice to a cricket for three days once. It was dancing in my throat. Man, I had the best singing voice." Phineas says. The image of Phineas singing like a cricket made him start chuckling. He was about to ask how Phineas got his voice back but he couldn't. He sighs and he tries to grab the air and put it toward his mouth. Phineas just gives him a strange look. Okay…try it again. He grabs the air and this time put it to his throat. Phineas's face lights up.

"Oh…how did I get my voice back? Well, you see…I had to visit this centaur, which ran this hut…." Phineas says as he throws his arm around his shoulder.

MF

Something has been bugging Charlie all day. For the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. They were fairly busy at work and he was busy flirting with Vida. Definitely that was a highlight of his day. Just wish he could figure out what is wrong. There was no monster attack. No sign of trouble from the Underworld. Nick has stay away from him most of the day. Xander did something call work which everyone should have got a picture of. Madison is fairly happy and so was V. So, what in the hell is bothering him? Maybe, he should ask his brother. He stops in his tracks. Where was his brother? He didn't remember seeing him at lunch…or this afternoon.

Maybe, he is in the stock room. He walks to stock room and pops his head inside.

No Chip.

Break room?

No Chip

Bathroom?

No Chip….and it really needs to be clean.

Toby's Office?

No Chip.

"Charlie…what's wrong?" Madison asks after he pops his head into Toby's office.

"Have you seen Chip?" He says. Madison thinks for a moment.

"You know…I haven't seen him since this morning. Did you check the stock room?" She says.

"I have looked everywhere. Does anyone remember seeing him this afternoon? He says in a slight panic. He turns to look at everyone else.

"No," Vida says as she shakes her head.

"Nope…not since this morning," Nick says as he finish stocking the shelves.

"Same here, mate," Xander says from his chair.

Where was he? He couldn't just walk out of the shop. Someone would notice that he was gone. He would have notice….wouldn't he? His stomach starts to twist and turn. His brother hasn't been acting like himself lately. Chip isn't opening up to him anymore. He knew the potions and not be able to speak has been taking its toll. He tries so hard to reach out but his brother refuses his help which hurts more than anything else. Now…now…something could happen. He bolts toward the break room and rush to their locket. Quickly, he opens the combination lock and opens it. He blinks as he saw Chip's board staring right at him.

I went for a walk in the forest. Don't worry. I will be back before Uncle picks us up. Not that anyone would notice.

Chip.

He shakes his head as he tries to process the message. Damn it! He left the cell phone too! Didn't he know that he could be hurt! Didn't he know that he could get attack by the Underworld? Didn't Chip know that he would worry! Didn't…he sighs…Didn't really matter… His brother left because he was lonely and isolate here.

Some brother, he is.

He didn't notice his brother's leaving.

"Charlie…what's wrong?" Madison says from the doorway.

"My brother left. And we are going to drag him back!" He says with determination.

----MF-----

Slowly, Chip pops his head into the Rock Porium. He was slightly surprise that no one is here. He glances over at the clock. It wasn't time for anyone to leave unless they finally notice that he was gone. It is too depressing to think how long it took them to realize that he was gone. Beside, he didn't want to think about it. His day was good. He taught Phineas how to fish which prove to be interesting. Since Phineas's way of fishing is throwing his body into the water and hoping for the best. Phineas was so excited when he caught his first fish with the rod. He did this strange dance and song. He smiles softly at the memory. Maybe, he should make Phineas some cookies as a thank you for cheering him up. But first…..

He sighs softly. Let's get this over with.

Chip enters the Rock Porium and slowly heads toward Toby's office. He stops at the door and stares at it. Could he really do this? He never really quit a job before. He really like working here and Toby is a great boss. His friends and his brother would probably never forget about him again after this incident. But that doesn't change anything…does it? He will still have the same problems as before. Well, lets get this over with.

He knocks on the door.

"Come in," Toby's voice says loudly.

Slowly, he opens the door and walks inside. He closes the door behind him then turns his head toward Toby.

"Oh…hello, Charlie…Have a seat…Wait a minute…are you Chip?" Toby says as he digs around his desk. Then he looks back up at him.

"Chip," He says softly then he looks around for something to write on. He walks over to the printer and grabs some printer paper from the top. He takes a seat and grabs a pen and a book from his desk. He puts the book under the paper.

"So…what can I do for you?" Toby says.

He looks down at the paper and tries to figure out how to write those two little words. Better yet, could he write it?

"You know…I miss you around here," Toby says. He shot his head up to look at him in surprise. Did Toby notice that he was gone?

"This place seems so…I don't know. It doesn't seem right. It lacks the energy it once had. Your cousin is great and everything. He makes the place more…colorful. But you…this place seem alive and kids seem to love you. Charlie seems to scare them. I hope you can speak again soon. You seem so out of place here without your voice," Toby says softly.

The words almost make him drop the paper and book.

He knew he couldn't do this now. He should get up and leave. He will wait outside for his brother and the others.

_You seem so out of place here without your voice._

The words cause a wave of determination rushes through him. He writes on the paper and then he holds it up to Toby.

"You quit? What? Why?" Toby says with amazement.

His hands trembles as he writes on the next sheet of paper. Then he lifts it up to Toby.

"Because you have too…what?" Toby says with a confuse look on his face.

How could he make him understand?

How can he explain it?

He runs his hand through his hair. He wants to scream in frustration. He didn't know what to do. His eyes widen slightly at the thought. This is going to hurt but if it was the only way.

"I can't talk…," He says the words before the familiar surge of blood and pain from his voice. He leans over and starts coughing.

"Chip! What's wrong?" Toby says in a panic. He struggles to regain himself. He needs to do this.

"It hurts…" He says as the pain increases. He could feel the warm blood on his hand. He removes his hand from his mouth and he shows his hand to Toby.

"Because of this…" He says as the pain ripple through his body. He covers his mouth and starts to cough again. He could feel more blood in his hands. He just wants to curl into a ball and block the pain out. He knew he couldn't. The only thing he could do was lay his head on the edge of the desk.

"Chip! CHIP! I am going to call 911. Just rest," Toby says as he rushes toward the phone. He jerks his head upward to stare at Toby's horrified face.

"Sorry...," He says as he bolts out of the chair. He could hear Toby shouting out to him but he didn't pay attention. He tries to shake off the lingering pain that runs through his body as he runs toward the bathroom. He opens the bathroom's door and slams the door behind him. He locks it then rams a chair under the knob. He stumbles back into a corner and falls to the ground. He curls himself into a ball and starts to cry.

What a mess.

He knew he shouldn't have got out of bed this morning.

MFMFMFMFMFMF

Charlie is piss off. When he finds his brother, he is going to tie him up or something like that. Second thing, he plans to do is punch Nick. He hates the guy. He has no clue why. The minute he starts talking, he wants to punch him. Ahh…he can't wait to get back to Rock Poruim and talks some sense into his brother. Then get the hell away from Nick before he does something stupid. Maddie wouldn't like him anymore if he punches her boyfriend. Damn….

That probably would explain why he nearly took off when he saw the store.

The minute he steps into the store, a wave of pain hit him. He nearly stumbles back in surprise.

"Chip?" He says softly. He got no answer from their link. He knows that his brother could feel his presence. Chip was probably so focus on his pain that he didn't notice him. He walks toward the bathroom. He watches as Toby bangs on the door. He reaches out and touches Toby's shoulder. Toby turns around and blinks in surprise.

"He started talking about quitting…and blood started come out of his mouth…and…then he took off into the bathroom! And…I want to see if he was alright. If not, I am going to call 911," Toby asks in a panic.

"Don't! Don't! Let me see what's wrong with him first, okay?" He says quickly. The last thing, he or his brother needs. He could only image the can of worms that would open.

"Okay…I am going by the office…if you need me," Toby says before he walks away. He sighs as he turns toward the door and knocks.

"Chip?" He says into the door.

No answer.

"Chip…please?" He says again.

No answer

"Chip? Open the damn door! I know you are in there!" He says angrily.

No answer.

"Chip…open the door before you make me do something stupid! Like blast the door opens!" He shouts.

"You can't," Chip's voice echoes through his head.

"Please…I have three other people to ask that can do it for me," he says.

No answer.

"Bro….Please?" he says softly. He hears another door open and turns around. He sees the others starting to file in.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Maddie says as she approaches him.

"Stay there, okay?" He says.

"Chip is there? Why?" Vida says. He could hear the worry in her voice that she is trying to hide. She looks like she ready to break down the door.

"Just stay there…I am going to try to talk him out," He says.

"Good luck with that. I think I would rather stay here. Me and the toilet are becoming great friends," Chip says in his head.

"You can't do sarcasm, bro. It isn't your nature," He snaps back.

No answer.

"Damn it! Don't get all quiet on me. Fine, screw you!" He says as he turns around to look at the others.

"Blasts open the door, Xander." He says loudly. Xander blinks in surprise.

He got no answer from his brother but he got a terrible sense of sadness and pain from him. It almost cut his heart into two. He turns away and leans into the door.

"Bro…please…I just want to talk. The others are going to stay out here….okay?" he says softly.

For a moment, there was no answer.

"Okay…but only you. I just can't face everyone else right now." Chip says.

"Okay, I promise." He says softly. He could Chip moving around. He hears a dragging of a chair and unlocks noise of the door.

"Everyone stay here. Do something…I don't care," He says before he slowly he opens the door. Quickly, he steps through and closes the door.

"Lock it," Chip says in his head.

He locks the door at his brother's request.

"You look like hell, bro." he says as he looks over Chip. It was probably the nicest thing he could say. There is blood on his hands and shirt. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He is curl up in a corner.

He takes a seat next to him and lays his head on his brother's shoulder. It seems to ease his brother's pain a little.

"I'm sorry." He says softly.

"Not your fault…." Chip says.

"You do a great job of relieving me of my guilt. I know I have been a terrible other half. My question is…why you didn't tell me?" he says.

"You would feel guilt," Chip says softly.

"Too late. I'm all for the guilt trip now," he says with a sigh.

He could feel his brother relax a little and starts to uncurl himself from his ball.

"Show me," he says.

"What?" Chip says.

"No more hiding, bro. Show me," he says. He hears his brother sighs and then offers his hand to him. He takes the hand and outside world seems to disappear. It wasn't like when they need to morph and they become one again. This is different. It like they were brushing against each other. He feels flashes of pain. Suddenly, his throat becomes rough and scratchy. He could hardly breathe because of the pain. He is feeling a little bit light headed as his brother let go of his hand. He shakes his head to clean his thoughts.

"You okay…?" Chip says into his head. Why in the hell does he look so concern for him?

"How can you ask me that when you are the one in pain!"

"Because this is normal for me."

"It wasn't before…"

He feels his brother mentally shrug.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"NO! I want to know!"

Chip nods his head but he didn't look to happy about it. Chip offers his hand to him and he takes it.

His world melts away again.

MFMFMFMFMF

Chip didn't know that how he went from holding his brother's hand to hugging him. He really didn't care. He is so emotional and physically drained. His cheeks are still wet from all of the crying. Charlie wasn't any better shape. He just wants to go somewhere and take a long nap. Oddly enough…he feels so much better. His brother pull away from him then he hits his shoulder.

"You idiot! You could have told me! You didn't need suffer like that!" Charlie says angrily as he wipes his face.

"I'm sorry…it just…you are so guilty about it….," He says as he rubs his shoulder.

"I know…I know…" Charlie says softly.

"No more feeling guilty, okay?" He says as he looks directly into his brother's eyes.

"Then you better start talking to me. No more being broody," Charlie says as he sticks out his tongue.

"Deal," He says with a chuckle. He sighs as he leans on Charlie's shoulder. He closes his eyes and leans against his brother's shoulder. He feels Charlie's head lie on top of his head. For the longest time, they just sat in each other presence.

"Ten bucks say that they are listening at the door," Charlie says.

"Fifteen says that they cast a spell to listen to us," he says with a smile playing on his face.

"You have a deal, bro," his brother says then he pauses.

"You are still going to quit…aren't you?"

"Yes…."

"I wish you didn't…I am going to miss you around here."

"I am not going to vanish, bro. I will be around…especially around Tuesday and Wednesday. It is comic books and DVDs days. Beside, you do go home, right?" He says with a chuckle.

"Smart ass." Charlie says affectionately.

"I learn from the best."

Charlie bursts out laughing.

"The others aren't going to like it."

"I will…uhh…write a note explaining it to them."

"No…I will explain it to them."

He blinks in surprise.

"I don't want you to go but I understand why you must. Don't worry about the power rangers stuff…we figure out a way to make it work. Beside, once you get better, you will be back," Charlie says with a smile.

"Yes, I will," He says. Even if deep down in his heart that may not be true. He may never get better. He shakes his head to clear that thought away. He will get better. No ifs and buts about it.

"Well, I will talk to the others. You get yourself clean up." Charlie says as he gets up from the floor.

"Thanks…"

"Blah…that is brothers are for." Charlie says as he unlocks the door. He watches as his brother slips out of the door.

He sighs as he gets up from the floor. Suddenly, he hears the door opens and closes. He looks up to Vida standing in front of him. She folds her arms across her chest and she is giving him that look. In his head, it is the look that screams she is going to talk and he is going listen look.

Oh, boy.

"Bro?" Charlie says as he knocks on the door.

"Don't worry. It looks like its V's turn. She is giving me that look," He says.

"Damn…need your board?" Charlie asks.

"He isn't going to need to his board." Vida shouts as she stares at him.

"Damn…Good luck, bro." Charlie says.

"Thanks…I have a feeling that I am going to need it," He answers back then focuses his attention to V. She looks him up and down.

"You look like crap." She says.

"Bravo, V. State the obvious," Charlie shouts through the door.

"Will you stay out of this?" Vida shouts back.

"Uhh…Let's me think…uhh…no."

"Listen here…me and everyone else let you two talk it out,"

Charlie pauses for a moment.

"That isn't what Maddie's guilty face is telling me," Charlie says in a sing song voice.

He covers his mouth and tries not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Vida shouts.

"Charlie…Stop teasing V," He says.

"Fine…I was giving you a chance to escape," Charlie says.

"Why in the hell does he want to do that?"

"Uhh….I will be right back…I am going to get his board."

"Great…she even more mad at me." Chip says as he watches her turn around. He takes a seat right back on the ground as he stares at her. She look like she was about get into a fight but he knows better. He could read her better than anyone. Her eyes were telling a different tale. Her eyes were sad, angry, and a little annoy at him.

"YOU IDIOT! You…You…" Vida says then she suddenly throws her arms around him and hugs him. He blinks in surprise and hugs her back. Slowly, she let go of him and sighs.

"I'm sorry. I have been a lousy best friend lately," She says.

He shakes his head no.

"Yes, I have. I left you all by yourself when I should have helped you out. It just Charlie…He is…,"

He understands…Charlie was new. One of things that V and him has in common, when there is something new that catch their attention…their attentions are totally focus on it. He grabs her shoulders gently and makes her look at him.

"It is because Charlie is sexy and hot?" Charlie says.

"Please…you are average. Chip is cuter," She says with a smirk.

"HEY!"

Chip starts to laugh and Vida turns toward him.

"It is good to hear you laugh again," Vida says with a sigh.

He smiles at her and waves his hand in the air. She smiles back then frowns.

"Toby told me that you are going to quit."

He nods his head yes.

"Have we really been that bad to you?" Vida says softly. He shakes his head no. He needs his broad.

The door opens and his broad drops on the ground. The door closes again.

"Pen, Charlie." Chip says with a grin.

The door opens and a pen drops on the ground. He takes board and the pen. Quickly, he writes something down.

"Hard to talk…very stressful. Retail isn't my friend," He writes on the board and shows V. Vida reads then cracks a grin.

"We could make it easier for you…We could make you stock the shelves or something? We could find a way. And…And…What about being a ranger?!" Vida says as she tries to think up stuff. Chip smiles sadly and shakes his head no. He erases his broad and writes again.

"I think I figure out that Ranger thing. I have the morpher since Charlie works here…me and Charlie going to meet up and do our merge thing when there is an attack."

"I am not going to talk you out of this…am I?" Vida says sadly.

He shakes his head no then he erases his broad. He writes something else and shows her.

"I am not going to go poof. You guys are my friends. I am going to visit! But I have to figure out how to fix my voice myself."

Then he wipes it off and then writes something else.

"Beside, we had Charlie…we could put some good pranks on the others now. Xander can't stop us. I doubt Toby would get rid of a pay costumer."

Vida smiles then laughs.

"Oooh….what do you have in mind?"

Chip wipes off his broad and writes something.

"Well…It involves a balloon, dye, and Charlie under the door…"

End of Disconnections and Reconnections

A/N: This chapter really didn't go off as planned. Originally, Chip was going to stay at the Rock Poruim. Boy, that changed…but for the good! I promise! Chip isn't going to vanish…I have plans for Chip… . I am just not saying what. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
